Horses and Blue Roses
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'Dinner Party'. Elena breaks up with Stefan after finding out he killed her ancestors. But now she's all alone for Valentine's Day. Cue Damon to the rescue. He has a special day planned for Elena involving horses and blue roses.


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This is just a little oneshot I thought of today. Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This story takes place after _The Dinner Party_. I think Elena may break up with Stefan because...well, come on, the dude killed her ancestors. If that was me, I would at least need time to think over that and our relationship, but definitely go on a break. There's just something not right about your boyfriend being like, "Hey, I killed your ancestors and didn't even care at the time!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Valentine's Day. Usually, Elena Gilbert would be looking forward to this day. She had the perfect boyfriend right?

Wrong.

She and Stefan had gone through another break-up. This time, it was after he had told her the story of his past. How he killed Katherine's family – Elena's ancestors – without even batting an eyelash. Sure, he regretted it now. But knowing that he even did something like that hit Elena hard. Not even Damon had ever done something so horrid, at least as far she knew.

Elena told Stefan that she didn't think she could be with him. At least not until she thought all of this through. Could she date someone who mercilessly killed her family?

So that's what led to Elena still in bed, head buried in her pillow.

The doorbell rang Elena heard Jenna's heels click as she rushed to get it. Elena ignored it, guessing it was Alaric to take her out.

"Elena, Damon's here," Jenna called upstairs, "I'm going out with Alaric and Jeremy is out with Bonnie." Elena heard the door close again.

Wait, Jeremy and Bonnie? What…?

"Happy Valentine's Day," Damon's voice said, sounding like he was in her room. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Elena stayed still under the covers. Maybe he would think she was asleep if she stayed still.

"I know you're awake," Damon said. There was the sound of curtains opening and Elena felt bright sunlight assault her closed eyes.

"Damon, let me sleep," she mumbled, retreating under the covers.

"You're not going to hide under the covers all day just because you and Mr. Broody Brow are broken up," Damon said, "I'm here to liven up your day."

"What about Andie?" Elena grumbled.

"She understands," Damon said, yanking the covers off Elena, "Now come on. Up."

"No!" Elena said defiantly and then she smelled something close to her nose. Flowers?

She opened one eye to see a bouquet of blue roses on her bedside table.

"Are these from you?" she asked groggily, sitting up.

"Yeah," Damon said with a shrug, "The florist said they symbolize mystery or attaining the impossible or something." Elena couldn't help but smile.

"They're gorgeous!" she said, rolling over onto her stomach to get a better look at the flowers. The roses were in full blue and the most beautiful shade of blue.

"Now will you get up?" Damon asked, "Come on. I have a day of fun planned and the day is too beautiful to stay inside." Elena gave him a look. Damon taking her out on Valentine's Day?

"As friends," he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I knew if I didn't come to get you, you'd just rot under the covers. Now get dressed." He tapped her but and Elena jumped up, nearly falling out the bed.

"I knew that would get you up," he chuckled walking out. Elena rolled her eyes, but got out of bed. She washed up got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black converse and a bright red V-neck sweater over a white, lacy camisole. She stepped out of her room, Damon waiting for her.

"Ready," she said unenthusiastically. Damon grinned.

"I promise, you'll love this," he said. He led her downstairs to his car.

The drive was long. Very long. In fact, they were about an hour outside of Mystic Falls and surrounded by nothing but forests.

"Where are you taking me?" Elena asked.

"It's a surprise," Damon sing-songed. Elena rolled her eyes. Finally, they pulled up to a small, wooden cabin. Damon parked in front, grabbed a black bag from the back, and led Elena inside.

The inside was warm and cozy. The walls were lined with pictures, a lot of the horses. Damon approached an elderly man behind a wooden desk and said something. The man nodded and reached under the desk, pulling out two black helmets.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked, putting on her helmet as Damon led her down a hallway, fastening his own on, although he didn't need it. Part of the human façade.

"You'll see in a second," he said. He opened a door that let outside to a fenced in area. And they were surrounded by.

"Horses!" Elena squealed, "Oh my God, they're beautiful."

"And your riding that one," Damon said, pointing to a gorgeous pure white horse.

"We're going horseback riding?" Elena asked, her brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

"You'd rather do something tacky and romantic?" Damon asked sarcastically, grinning at her. Elena shook her head.

A dark haired woman came over to them.

"You two are here for Diamond and Shadow?" she asked. Damon nodded. The woman helped Elena onto her horse, Diamond, and ran her through the basic commands. Damon got onto his own horse, Shadow, – all black of course – with ease.

"You know the trail?" the dark haired woman asked Damon. Damon nodded. He waited until Elena was next to him and then they trotted off into the woods.

"Have you ever been horseback riding?" Damon asked.

"Does it count riding a pony in circles at the zoo when I was little?" Elena asked. Damon chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Horse was pretty much the only mode of travel in 1864," he said.

"Oh yeah," Elena said with a nervous giggle. Sometimes, she forgot Damon came from such an old time.

They rode side by side for a while in silence, just enjoying the nature around them. This was just what Elena needed to get her mind off Stefan.

"How did you know about this place?" Elena asked. Damon was silent for a moment.

"I went on a drive here after Rose died," he said softly, "I passed by this place. I needed something different to get my mind off of her." Elena nodded silently. She knew Rose was a sensitive subject with Damon and didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So brother dearest told you about his dark past," Damon said, a smirk on his face. Stefan had been a goody-two shoes for so long, no one but Damon remembered when Stefan was a mindless murderer

"Yeah," Elena said bitterly, "I can't believe him! All this time…there was a part of him I never knew existed. A monster."

"We weren't always like this," Damon said, "Would you believe that I was once the good brother?" Elena raised an eyebrow, glancing at Damon.

"You're kidding," she said.

"Cross my heart hope too…" Damon's sentence trailed off, "Anyways…there was a time where Stefan had to practically force feed me blood because I refused to drink. I've been on the brink of death more than once." Elena looked at him, not able to picture the brother's role in reverse.

After about an hour, they stopped to rest in a clearing. The horse's reins were tied onto tree while they grazed on the grass, Damon and Elena's helmets resting at the foot of the tree. Elena leaned against a tree, leaning her head up toward the sun, her eyes closed. She felt so content, like she could stay here forever.

"Thank you Damon," she said, turning to look at him. Damon just shrugged.

"I figured it would be better than you moping under the covers all day," he said, "Besides, one of us has to be the caring brother. If not, the whole universe is thrown out of whack." Elena giggled, looking up at the sky. It was so quite. No cars or people talking. Just silence.

"I feel like we're intruding," Damon chuckled. Elena looked at him, and then followed his gaze to the horses. Shadow was nuzzling Diamond.

"Awww, how cute," she said smiling.

"I almost don't want to disturb them," Damon said, "Are you hungry? I made lunch." Elena's stomach grumbled. She had left without any breakfast.

She and Damon sat on the grass and pulled out two sandwiches from the bag.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Elena asked, unwrapping her sandwich.

"Hey, I make a killer PB & J," Damon said, taking a bite of his own.

"I haven't had one of these since I was like, six," Elena said. She took a bite…and almost moaned it tasted so good. There was even slices of banana in it. There wasn't too much peanut butter that Elena felt like she would choke or too much jelly that it seeped out the bread.

"Told you it was good," Damon said with a proud smirk. Elena smacked her arm playfully, but ate at least four sandwiches. She fell back on the grass, satisfied.

"I wish I could just stay here forever," Elena said, closing her eyes, feeling the cool breeze on her face, "No confusion, no Originals, no werewolves, no sacrifices, no doppelganger stuff." Damon looked down at her from where he sat. She looked so peaceful. He brown hair fanned out around her and her face glowed in the sunlight.

Hearing movement next to her, Elena opened one eye to see Damon laying next to her, hands resting behind his head, eyes looking up at the sky.

"You're eyes are the same color as the sky," Elena said. Damon's gaze turned to her as he quirked a black eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked. Elena leaned up on her elbow and looked from Damon's eyes to the sky and back.

"You're eyes match the sky," she said, "They're, like, a really bright, intense blue." Elena resumed her lying position next to him, leaving Damon slightly confused.

They laid there together in silence. Elena drifted off to sleep and Damon soon followed.

The sun was setting when Elena was awakened by something moist and warm on her forehead. She swatted at it, but it persisted. She opened her eyes to a gray nose followed by a white muzzle and a pair of big, dark eyes.

"Diamond, gross," Elena giggled, wiping at her forehead. She sat up, noticing the setting sun. She turned just in time to see Shadow trot over to Damon and lick his head, making his hair stand up funny. Elena giggled as she watched the scene play out. Damon swatted at Shadow.

"When did we get a dog?" he mumbled, rolling over and falling back to sleep. Shadow persisted until Damon finally opened his eyes to look right into Shadow's face. His blue eyes widened in horror and he shot up, wiping at his hair.

"Oh gross," he groaned. Elena had fallen to the ground in a fit of laughter and Diamond tossed her mane back, as if amused.

"You just watched?" Damon asked, pulling several napkins out of the bag to wipe himself off with.

"It was funny," Elena giggled. Damon rolled his eyes, doing his best to get horse spit out of the way.

"We better get these two back," Damon said. They put their helmets back on and got back on the horses, starting the ride back.

Almost an hour later, the horses were back and Damon was driving Elena home.

"Today was fun," Elena said, in a much better mood than she had started out in this morning, "We should do this more often."

"Just us?" Damon asked. Elena thought over what he said. For some reason, this was something she just wanted to share with Damon.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good idea," Damon said with a grin, "Stefan might try to eat one." Elena giggled at his joke.

Almost too soon, Damon stopped in front of her house.

"It was a pleasure spending the day with you Elena," Damon said, taking her hand in his and kissing it, so much like he had when they first met.

"Likewise," Elena said with a wide smile. She looked up at Damon, not quite ready to leave him yet. Not ready for this great day to end.

Slowly, Elena leaned toward him and softly pecked his lips. It was a soft and innocent kiss, lasting for almost no more than a few seconds. The only parts of then touching was the hand of Elena's that Damon still held.

When they parted, Elena had a small smile on her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day Damon," she whispered. Damon gave her a smile of his own.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said. Elena lingered by him a second longer before reluctantly pulled her hand from his and walking up to her front door. She turned back one more time to look at Damon before she went in."

"Elena, is that you?" Jenna's voice chimed from the living room.

"Yeah," Elena said, walking into the living room and sitting next to Jenna. Jenna wrinkled her nose slightly.

"You smell like horse," Jenna stated, "Why do you smell like horse?"

"Oh, Damon took me horseback riding," Elena said, a smile spreading across her face, "I guess I could use a shower." She stood up and started toward the stairs…just in time to see Bonnie and Jeremy kissing in the doorway.

Bonnie…and Jeremy…what?

Elena quietly walked back over to Jenna.

"Um, Bonnie and Jeremy?" Elena asked, "They're kissing at the front door. _Why _are my best friend and little brother kissing at the front door," Jenna shrugged.

"I have _no clue _how that happened," Jenna said, looking toward the front door.

"Should we interrogate him?" Elena asked. Jenna shook her head.

"Not today," she said, "It's Valentine's Day. But tomorrow," she pointed at Elena, "Breakfast. We make him spill." Elena and Jenna shared a high five before Elena went upstairs to take her shower, doing her best not to disturb Bonnie and Jeremy who were still making out at the front door (was that _tongue_ she saw? Ew!)

She walked into her room to see the bouquet of blue roses still resting on her nigh table. Elena walked over to them, picking up the bouquet and smelling them. The smell was intoxicating. She got a vase from the bathroom and filled it with water. She put the vase on her night table and placed the roses in them. What had Damon said they symbolized? Mystery and attaining the impossible?

She smiled to herself. Suddenly, she had a newfound love for Valentine's Day.

**There's **_**Horses and Blue Roses**_**. I chose blue roses since Damon is sort of mysterious and is trying to attain the impossible (to him) - Elena's love. And who else wants to see Elena's reaction (and Jenna's too) to Bonnie & Jeremy? I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
